ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
China
The Chinese '''have the power of Culture Game Info '''Faction Type: '''Asian '''National Bonuses: *Scholars, citizens, merchants and caravans created instantly. *Science research at the Library 20% cheaper. *Receive Herbal Lore line of research for free at the granary. *Start with a Large City. New cities you found become Large Cities. Unique Units: *Repeating Crossbow 2 => Magazine Crossbow 3 *Fire Lancer 2 => Jiao's Matchlocks 3 *Suicide Soldier 1 => Conscript Swordsman 2 => Armored Militia 3 *Horse Archer 1 => Mounted Ranger 2 => Palace Gamekeeper 3 Mercenaries: 1 Camel archer 2 Iranian cavalry 3 Renegade knight; Gun mahout Suggestions and spoilers The Chinese have one of the best unit production rates, allowing them to create large armies in small spaces of time and advance at a quicker rate with economy because of their ability to create economic units instantly. China is mainly focused around an infantry army with inexpensive but extremely weak light infantry backed up by their advanced ranged units. This allows the Chinese to spawn massive but powerful armies, making them a deadly foe. Beware that they are able to almost continuously spam their conscript soldiers when they need to, so you will be almost continuously attacked by the Chinese if you invade their territory. For the player using China it would be a good idea to advance to the Castle age quickly. This in order to gain its special gunpowder unit, the fire lance, the earliest available gunpowder unit in Rise of Kings, and with faster knowledge accumulation and a superior economic unit production rate they are able to get to this age even faster then other factions. Therefore it is a good idea to not underestimate the Chinese as they have quick access to high quality units and technologies and are able to field massive armies, which although may be mostly made up of conscripts, are supported by the repeating crossbowmen and advanced gunpowder units. CtW hints There are some Chinese walls in this firm, preventing us from getting the price on CtW hints right. Once they liberalise the market we'll get back to you on this. Faction summary *Versatile faction leaning in on rushing and booming. And rushing again. *A Man's Castle is his Home — Get to the Castle Age as soon as possible in order to start using your unique units. *Dark Age Defence — in the Dark Age, strive to build as many cities as you can in strategic areas. Build a Pyramid too if you can as its attrition bonus will help your weaker light melee forces. *PsyOps — In the Imperial Era, accompany your suicide soldier rushes with Gun Mahouts, gunpowder units and your archers. You will be well advised to take a page from Sun Zi's Art of War: attack the enemy's plans. *I Wonder As I Wander — In CtW/Skirmish games, get out the Confucian Academy before somebody does. Having the academy and China's unique abilities in research improves the power of your troops exponentially. Leaders: Li Shimin, Zhu Yuanzhang, Zhao Kuangyin, Wu Zetian, Yang Jian, Jiao Yu, Yue Fei Settlements: Luoyang; Hangzhou; Panyu; Jiankang; Kaifeng; Chengdu; Xi'an; Jinan; Wuhan; Lanzhou; Taiyuan; Xiangzhou; Tongchuanfu; Tanzhou; Tungtu; Longxingfu; Chengnei; Fuzhou; Jiangyin; Xinxiang; Changsha; Hefei; Guiyang; Qinyang; Hengyang; Changchun; Xiamen; Qingdao; Shendi; Yulin; Zhuya; Dan'er; Tuodong; Tianjin; Nanchang; Nanhai; Hepu; Cangwu; Giao Chi; Cuu Chan; Nhat Nam; Nanning; Long Bien History Mediaeval China and the Great Wall While China's influence on its neighbors was great and its inventions and culture inspired others, China has also been attacked by many barbarians throughout its history. From the Huns and other central Asian steppe tribes to the Mongols who first managed to successfully invade China and then again by the Manchurians (a tribe from Northern China) four centuries later. Much of modern China's territory including Mongolia was incorporated under the auspice of the of the Manchurians duiring the Qing dynasty. However time and again China inevitably assimilated its invaders. These continuous barbarian encounters throughout its history, led China to build greater and greater walls and garrisons along its northern border, finally in the 15th century culminating in the Great Wall which stretches over 5,000 miles across its northern border. This saw China eventually abandoning its naval superiority and turning ever inwards, and into isolationist stasis, until dynastic rule finally collapsed under the weight of its own inertia. The Tang dynasty (618 to 907) saw the resurgence of Confucian ideals after centuries of realpolitik and civil war which characterised the period between the Wei and the Sui dynasties, and the introduction of Buddhism into China by way of India. This period is considered the high point in Chinese cultural development when printing spread literature and art to vast numbers of the population. However through steady decline in military power, the dynasty ended with fragmentation of the empire for the next half century until the Song dynasty reunited the country in 960. The Song dynasty saw Chinese culture and scholastic schools of thought spread into Korea, Vietnam, and Japan. The Mongols and the Yuan dynasty However, by the middle of the 13th century, the Mongols ruled China after their campaigns across Asia and Europe establishing the Yuen dynasty in 1279 A.D. Foreign rule was ended by a Buddhist monk turned General in 1368 A.D., establishing the Ming Dynasty. It saw China create the greatest navy of its day, sailing to as distant Africa. As a result of the expense of the expeditions as well as from rival factions within the government which saw more importance in defending China from constant harassment from Northern barbarians and foreign influence, the voyages were suddenly stopped, and the Navy destroyed after 1433. End of the Ming When Emperor Yingzong ascended to the throne in 1436, the Ming Dynasty began its decline, mainly due to the monopoly of eunuchs. Corruption was rife, with officials levying heavy taxes on peasants, triggering countless uprisings. At the same time, the Ming Dynasty faced the danger of attacks from external forces. During the reign of Emperor Jiajing (circa 1521), Chancellor Zhang Juzheng was appointed to carry out a comprehensive reform in politics, the economy and military. For some time, things changed for the better but, before long, a eunuch named Wei Zhongxian seized and abused his power, which accelerated the Ming's decline. The end came in the 17th century during a flurry of peasant uprisings that reached Beijing, forcing the Shunzi emperor to commit suicide. Meanwhile, unable to restore order and short on manpower, a Ming official opened the gates of the Great Wall to a host of barbarians, the Manchu, to help quell revolts in the empire. By 1644, however, all was lost - the Manchus seized Beijing, and eventually began absorbing the politically disunited parts of China together under their rule. References *[(http://www.chinaculture.org/gb/en_aboutchina/2003-09/24/content_22829.htm Ming Dynasty], ChinaCulture *One Dead Angel, Rise of Nations: China — A Guide'', Rise of Nations Heaven Category:Factions